camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Graciel Hall
|theme image= |updated= 3/1/2014 |full name= Graciel Alysse Hall |pronunciation= Grae-Si-Elle El-eise Hall |nicknames= Groundhog |name meaning= Peaceful |born= 9/7/1990 |status= Alive |current age= 18 (Cursed not to age) |gender= Female |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Bisexual |relationship status= Taken-ish |native language= English |accent= North-Midwestern |languages= English, Greek, French |divider 1= |history= In 1932, around two years into the Great Depression, jobs were scarce. The stock market collapse commonly known as Black Tuesday destroyed the infrastructure of the American economy. The devaluing of the US dollar occurred rapidly, and could not be stopped. The unemployment rate was at a record high never again seen in the country to this day. As urban life was poverty-stricken, agricultural communities found it harder to sell their crops for the supplies they could not produce themselves. Few managed to avoid the crisis. Two brothers from Colorado, however, devised a plan. The older of the two brothers owned a manufacturing and coalmining corporation, the younger owned a large farm. The older thought to pull all money from his company before it crashed and set up a mining rig in the remote location of his brother's farm. Between the two, a fully self-sufficient community developed. As it became larger due to its success, it became the town of Coalmont, Colorado. Years later, the younger brother got the attention of the goddess Demeter. For the length of the two's engagement, the farm flourished. However, the older brother did not approve of the relationship. Refusing to leave Coalmont to be out of reach of his brother, he was forced to split from Demeter. He eventually married a local woman, had a son, and then died. His son, Joanesse Hall, inherited the entire joint farming and mining operations, and thus the town, in the mid 60s. Joanesse Hall was a great businessman, and over many years managed to convert the town into the largest grain-production corporation in the country, Hall Corp. The sheer size of the farming operations attracted the goddess Limos, who seduced Joanesse, helped spare his crop production, and informed him of Greek mythology and her status as a goddess, but lied to him, claiming to be Demeter. The two got engaged, but due to a series of "setbacks", never married until after Limos gave birth to a child. Confident that she was in a position to achieve her ultimate goal, she let famine devastate the company and promptly ,convinced her sister Lethe to assist her in convincing the whole town in believing she had never existed, and the child was an adopted orphan. With the child there to doom the company and throw all people that needed the massive supply of wheat produced by the main site into hunger, Limos' work was done. Mr. Hall began growing suspicious of his daughter as he raised her. She had to be bounced from private school to private school, and displayed an annoyingly high energy level at one moment, and tiredness and a need to eat the next. During the school year, when she wasn't in Coalmont, the harvests would go successful and the company would gain millions in profit. When she returned, the fields would slowly die. Hall's assistant was convinced the child was cursed. Hall himself didn't believe in curses, but reluctantly agreed to send her to live with a cousin in a remote mountain city in the far west of the state, Mt. Clyde. Graciel Hall met a boy who lived in a cave on the mountain the city was named for. The boy, being a demigod himself and having full knowledge of the gods, arrived at the conclusion that she was a child of Demeter due to her birthplace and obvious unnatural tendencies to cause hunger issues on people she met. When Graciel brought up that she typically winds up killing any grain she goes near, the boy jokingly nicknamed her "Bad Harvest". The boy was named Nyxil, and claimed to have been living in the cave since his father kicked him out of his home a few years earlier. Long story short, the two fall in love, Nyxil leaves the city for a year and returns an insane drug addict, and Graciel hall was hit by a bus on her way to visit him. He was upset, but still set off to pursue clues he had found regarding a camp for demigods. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Graciel, being cocky and assertive as usual, managed to get an audience with Hades. She stood before the god of the Underworld... and his wife. Hades and Persephone were in a debate and had not even noticed her enter. Spring was nearing, and Hades was trying to find some way to get her to stay longer. As the Queen of the Underworld stormed out in frustration, Graciel got a plan. She presented the idea to Hades in exchange for her life. From then on, any spring that Hades wanted, Graciel would spend six weeks in the Underworld as Hades' "adopted daughter". (Graciel was told her mother was Limos, not Demeter, during her trial) Each day she would sneak into Persephone's garden and kill any plants she could without being caught. The deal worked exactly as according to plan. Persephone, worried about her garden, would stay in the Underworld during those six weeks and restore her plants every day, only to find them ruined again the next. Holding true to his deal, as required by the Styx, Hades gave her back her life. However, he also cursed her never to age. If he was going to have someone keep Persephone around longer, he wouldn't allow them to go dying on him. Upset that the Death god had made her eternally 18, Graciel tried to get back at him. She knew the god didn't actually like having her around, so she decided that she would simply stay and bother him for an eternity unless the curse was lifted. The plan failed. Hades gave her some supplies and access to the gates of the Underworld and sent her back to the land of the living. And that's the story of how Groundhog Day kind of somewhat became a holiday that wasn't based on absolutely nothing but weather patterns and their effects on tiny little rodents that have nothing to do with the actual passage of Spring whatsoever. Graciel set off from Mt. Clyde in search of Nyxil. His trail was hard to follow. By the evidence she could find, his appearance somehow changed. But after five years of fighting off monsters, hitchhiking, freeloading for food that she rarely ever actually ate, et cetera, she found herself at the gates of Camp Half-Blood. |divider 2= "A person who steals bread during a famine is not treated as a thief." -Cat Stevens |hometown= Coalmont, Colorado |earliest memory= Dissolving a pear |schooling= Public education until 15 |first kiss= Nyxil Vane |first sex= N/A |first love= Nyxil Vane |other firsts= |misc image= |father= Joanesse Hall (Legally), Hades (Adoptive) |mother= Limos, Persephone (Adoptive) |siblings= None |other relatives= Aunt and Uncle Hall |family photo album= |divider 3= "Agriculture is now a motorized food industry, the same thing in its essence as the production of corpses in the gas chambers and the extermination camps, the same thing as blockades and the reduction of countries to famine, the same thing as the manufacture of hydrogen bombs. -Martin Heidegger |model= Reiko Date Wingfield |char image 2= Graciel (with dyed hair) with Nyxil before he began travelling, years prior to her arrival at camp. |char image 3= |divider 4= "Whither goest thou, America, in thy shiny car in the night? --Jack Kerouac |model= Reiko Date Wingfield |eyes= Green |hair= Blonde |height= 6'5" |weight= 73 lbs |ethnicity= American |handedness= Ambidextrous |shoe size= 9 |blood type= B- |voice= |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Preppy-ish |marks= None |body style= Tall & Way Too Thin |photo album= |divider 5= "So that a famine price is vague, and the plan subject to all the inconvenience now experienced. -Joseph Hume |weapon image 1= Bo staff, transforms into --> |weapon image 2= CB Rhomphaia |weapon image 3= CB Asian rope dart w/Dizzying cloth |divider 6= |skills= Master of hand-eye coordination |weapon of choice= Bo Staff |strengths= Great Defense and Offense |weaknesses= Too trusting |quests led= None |quests= N/A |abilities= #Children of Limos have the ability to force hunger upon a person, causing digestive pain and sudden slowness of movements for a short period of time. The intensity of hunger can be augmented, but drains more energy. #Children of Limos have the ability to force symptoms of starvation on a person—impulsivity, irritability, dehydration etc—blinding them from attacks for a short time. The harsher the symptoms, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos have the ability to create a small field around them that employ the effects of hunger to cause muscle atrophy, causing every movement to be painful for a short time. This causes anyone stepping in the field to stop in their movements out of pain. The longer the field is maintained, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause enervation, making a person too weak to fight or defend themselves. If used at a more powerful extent, they may cause the person to faint for a few minutes at most, but this drains more energy and cannot be used in successive times. #Children of Limos have the ability to create small illusions of food desired by a person. The food varies for each person, but all the same, these illusions distract them. The longer the illusion is held, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos are innately more resistant to hunger, and the effects/diseases/ailments brought by it. They can survive more days without eating or drinking anything without being exposed to effects than others. #The more hungrier the people around them are, or the more their surroundings are rotten/wilted, the more powerful a child of Limos becomes. #When in the presence of a child of Limos, people feel more hungry and crave more for food. #Children of Limos have the innate ability to cause food or any edible object to rot with the use of their touch. The food continues to rot as long as they touch it; the longer they keep the food rotting, the more energy it drains. Also, this ability does not affect animals. #Children of Limos can sense if either a person or animal nearby is hungry just by looking at them. #Children of Limos have the ability to suppress someone's hunger for a short time, allowing them to think more clearly despite of extreme hunger. They, however, cannot do this upon themselves. Also, when the effect wears off, the affected person may experience stronger hunger than before. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause vitamin deficiency diseases such as anemia, diarrhea, scurvy, skin rashes and edema upon a person, incapacitating them for a short time. This allows the child of Limos to attack or flee freely. Over time, the disease wears off, making the victim normal and healthy again. #Children of Limos have the ability to curse any edible object to become ineffective to one's hunger, causing the consumer to stay hungry, even if they ate already. # Children of Limos have the ability to induce severe and unsatisfied hunger upon themselves, causing their stomachs to become seemingly bottomless, and their digestive systems to adapt to almost anything a child of Limos ingests for a short time. While in this state, they can consume and digest almost any substance without injury. They cannot also eat any object larger than their mouths and those that their teeth can't chew (they can swallow very small pieces of wood, stone or metal though). The more they consume, the more strength, agility and speed they obtain. When they revert to their normal self, they are incapacitated for moderate periods of time. The objects eaten are then transformed into harmless materials expelled during defecation. #(Unavailable) Children of Limos have the ability to employ famine to cause the immediate area around them to suddenly wither, making plants and crops wilt and become dehydrated and make the affected soil unusable to produce plants or crops for a short period of time. This power is mainly used to render plant-based powers completely useless, but can also be used in a multitude of purposes. Over time, the effects revert back, and drains a considerable amount of energy from the user. #(Unavailable) Children of Limos have the ability to create an illusion of a massive famine on the immediate area. Enemies affected by the illusion will begin to hallucinate a raid of locusts destroying the remaining plants, extremely malnourished and rotting bodies (whether animal or people) littering the ground, and everything they see is almost barren, empty and a wasteland. This instills panic among victims, causes them to vomit out of disgust and begin to extremely crave for food. The illusion can reach an extent wherein the panic caused by the famine can create chaos. The illusion only lasts for a short time, and drains the user of a very large amount. #Children of Limos have inadequate eating habits and diet practices. They don't like to eat a lot. #Children of Limos lose their appetite quickly. #Children of Limos tend to have anorexia, an eating disorder characterized by immoderate food restriction and irrational fear of gaining weight, as well as a distorted body self-perception. #A child of Limos will always stay slim (or on worse cases, very skinny), no matter what they or others do. Never once did a child of Limos get fat, and never will. #Children of Limos have a certain food preference that they crave to eat a lot at times; but when they come to the time that they will eat it, if not completely lose interest, they eat little. #Children of Limos usually cannot distinguish a difference between food and non-food items. In some cases, they can be seen licking, eating or chewing small amounts of chalk, paper, plaster, paint chips, baking soda, starch, glue, rust, ice, coffee grounds, cigarette ashes etc. without being disturbed by the taste. #Graciel has free access to the Underworld to fulfill her deal with Hades. |divider 7= |quote 1= "Let's get an extended weather forecast from a jittery, inconsistent, reddish-brown rodent. I'm all for that plan, how about you?" -Graciel Hall |personality= Graciel has an outgoing, flirty, comedic kind of personality that directly contradicts the fact that she never seems to have enough energy to do anything. She is very, very, very easily amused. She is always in fear of looking bad despite being very thin. |divider 8= |current= Not much >.< |divider 9= In 2013, both Groundhog Day and the State of the Union Address will occur on the same day. One involves a meaningless ritual in which we look to an insignificant creature of little intelligence for prognostication. THE OTHER INVOLVES A GROUNDHOG =3 |sign= Libra |sign meaning= Balance |location= Camp |pets= None |likes= Groundhogs, bunnies, shiny objects, jokes, inedible food, fire |dislikes= Being ignored, talking about weight |fears= Persephone and her kids |hobbies= Tennis |motto= A shadow seen can't be unseen, so just live with it. Make it bright. |won't= Kill anyone, unless they're putting someone else in danger |secretly admire= Guns =3 |influenced by= |moral compass= Good |important person before camp= Nyxil Vane, Hades, her family |important person now= Same >.< |immediate goals= Getting to know people at camp |long term goals= Getting Hades to allow her to age |reacts to crisis= A bit over-excitedly... |faces problems= Head-on |reacts to change= Well |alignment= Neutral Good |images photo album= |dream job= Professional Tennis player |current job= None |one word= reconnaissant |best= Tall |worst= Too fat (actually, too thin, but anorexia and all...) |change= Weight |mental= Regular |mental disorders= Anorexia, ADHD, Dyslexia |emotions= Calm |medical= ADHD, Dyslexia |quote 2= "I dare anybody to look at me and say I'm anorexic. I'm so totally not." -Unknown |vices= Takes advantage of people |bad habits= Bolimic |sleeping= Sleeps a lot |quirks= Very, very, very, very easily amused |attitude= Indirectly confrontational |talents= Good hand-eye coordination |social= Very social, even with people she dislikes |mannerisms= Ticklish |quote 3= "What do you mean you don't believe in homosexuality? It's not like the Easter Bunny, your belief isn't necessary." -Lea DeLaria |color= Off-pink |music= Alternative |food= Pizza |animal= Groundhog |book= Homestuck, if that counts >.< |other favs= |ease= Playing tennis, shooting things, burning things |priorities= Being accepted |failures= Couldn't avoid being cursed |accomplishments= Coming back from death |secret= Died in a car crash |secret known= Pretty much everyone >.< |tragedy= Getting hit by a car, obviously >_> |wish= Wants to be able to age |flaw= Anorexic |divider 10= "Half of our mistakes in life arise from feeling where we ought to think, and thinking where we ought to feel" -John Churton Collins '' |cheated= Never seriously |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= Hades... |like least= Hades... He's fun to bother :P |friends photo album= |border 11= font size=4; font type=Century Expanded> ''"Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you" -Maori proverb |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= N/A |divider 12= }} Category:Toxyca Category:Graciel Category:Hall Category:Reiko Date Wingfield Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Limos Category:Demigods Category:Missing Characters